


Death of a human, Birth of a skeleton

by UnholyKrow



Series: There's an empty echo in my bones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied Torture, Necromancy, cop!undyne, mentions of dead bodies, missing girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Undyne grimaced.Out of everything she could have guessed, never did she imagine her case going this direction. The stench from the room was nearly overwhelming, and despite the necromancer being in custody, they weren’t speaking about their… experiments. All Undyne knew, was that she had to be careful walking into the room. Who knew what they had created.





	Death of a human, Birth of a skeleton

Undyne grimaced.

Out of everything she could have guessed, never did she imagine her case going this direction. The stench from the room was nearly overwhelming, and despite the necromancer being in custody, they weren’t speaking about their… experiments. All Undyne knew, was that she had to be careful walking into the room. Who knew what they had created.

The basement had eight large cages, each one had a blanket, and a bucket. A few of them had bodies, most of them twisted and barely recognizable, but Undyne was certain that once they were identified, they would come up as the missing girls she and her team had been searching for.

In the center of the room was a large table, leather cuffs at each corner.

Undynes face pinched up unwillingly at the implications.

The naked light-bulb directly above the table flickered, and dimmed, before going out. She tensed up, and pulled out her flashlight. Immediately, she found a door, six visible locks on it, and a small opening, large enough for a small tray to slide through at the very bottom. Undyne didn’t want to think about what could be in there. She didn’t want to think about what that necromancer had done to the poor girls.

“Guys, I think I found something down here.” Undyne said into her walkie-talkie, her voice barely above a rough whisper. “Did the mage have a set of keys on them? Over.”

“Yeah, big ring, lots of keys. We’re sending someone down there with them now. Over.”

“Bring a light-bulb too, please. Over.”

All too soon, and not soon enough, Undyne could hear the jingling of the keys as someone came down the stairs.

“So what are we looking at, here?” the gruff voice of Dogamy pulled her away from the door.

“Five bodies, possibly more. Twelve missing, but I’ll bet my badge that they’re buried in the yard.”

There was a squeaking sound as Dogamy replaced the lightbulb, the room flooding with light almost immediately.

Switching her flightlight off, she began going through the keys, and unlocking the door, getting her magic ready for any potential attack.

The door swung open, and Undyne dropped the keys in shock.

There was a young, naked skeleton, chained to the wall. Still alive.

And terrified.

“Dogamy. Get the medics.”


End file.
